Mother's Day
Category:Films | directed by = Charles Kaufman | written by = Charles Kaufman; Warren Leight | produced by = Alexander Beck; Michael Herz; Charles Kaufman; Lloyd Kaufman; Michael Kravitz | music by = Phil Gallo Clem Vicari, Jr. | cinematography = Joseph Mangine | edited by = Daniel Loewenthal | distributed by = Troma Entertainment | release date(s) = September 19th, 1980 | mpaa rating = | running time = 90 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $150,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Mother's Day is an American independent feature film of the horror and psychological thriller genres. It deals with themes of violence, brutality, rape, and female empowerment. The movie was written and directed by Charles Kaufman and co-written by Warren Leight. It was produced by Troma Entertainment and was released in the United States on September 19th, 1980. The film stars Rose Ross as the eponymous "Mother", who serves as the antagonistic architect of the film with the character's sons, Ike and Addley, played by Holden McGuire and Billy Ray McQuade as the central antagonists. The female leads of the film, who play the roles of the protagonists are Nancy Hendrickson as Abbey, Deborah Luce as Jackie, and Tiana Pierce as Trina. Cast Notes & Trivia * Troma Entertainment produced this film in cooperation with Duty Productions and Saga Films. * Distributed in the United States by the United Film Distribution Company. * This is the third film produced by Troma Entertainment and their first horror film as a production company. They had since licensed the distribution rights for earlier films. * Released on home video in VHS format in the United States by Troma Team Video and Video Treasures. * This movie was remade in 2010 by Darren Lynn Bousman and was also titled, Mother's Day. * Actor Frederick Coffin is credited as Holden McGuire in this film. * Actor Michael McCleery is credited as Billy Ray McQuade in this film. * Actress Beatrice Pons is credited as Rose Ross in this film. * Actor Peter Fox is credited as Karl Sandys in this film. * Actor Stanley Kaufman is the brother of director Charles Kaufman and producer Lloyd Kaufman. * This film marks the screenwriting debut of Warren Leight. External Links * * * Mother's Day at Wikipedia * * * * * Remake Mother's Day is an American feature film of the suspense thriller genre. It was directed by Darren Lynn Bousman with a screenplay written by Scott Milam. It was produced by LightTower Entertainment and Troma Entertainment and released theatrically in the United States on September 23rd, 2010. Cast External Links * * * Mother's Day at Wikipedia * * * Keywords 2010s | Gunshot victims | Head injury | Hospital | Mutilation | Partier | Profanity | Psychopath | Shotgun | Shot in the head | Stabbing | Suffocation | Throat injury | Torture Recommendations Category:Troma Entertainment Category:1980s/Films Category:1980/Films Category:September, 1980/Films Category:Remade Category:Theatrically released films Category:M/Films Category:Thriller films Category:Suspense films Category:Horror films Category:R-rated films Category:2010s/Films Category:2010/Films Category:September, 2010/Films Category:Remakes